


Caileb and Ashton

by cloudtea



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Ashton Walker - Freeform, Caileb Kulbitski - Freeform, Jackson Minchenko - Freeform, Lyric De Anda - Freeform, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, writing dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtea/pseuds/cloudtea
Summary: This is a series of one-shots and writing exercises about my OC’s Caileb and Ashton. More of a place to store my writing and maybe get feedback, but feel free to become totally invested in my children’s lives.I also post about them on my insta- @inkyiart





	Caileb and Ashton

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings-  
> Divorce  
> Minor Violence/Abuse  
> Intentional Misgendering
> 
> This chapter is in the perspective of Caileb. 
> 
> //NOT EDITED//

Ashton hasn’t been at school for 5 days. A whole school week. It’s so out of character, and I’m far past just being worried. I made the decision to sneak into his house last night, and I’m starting to regret it. His house feels strange, just standing outside makes me feel uneasy. It’s probably like 1 in the morning, this was definitely a bad idea. I shiver as a breeze blows by. I chuckle dryly to myself. Ashton is always the cold one, not me. I began to walk around the edge of the house. My fingers trailed the peeling paint on the side of his house, I haven’t painted it yet. It was usually my job, we have been dating for 2 years and it kinda became a tradition for me. I wrapped my fingers around the handle of the garbage bin, and pulled. I cringed at the noise it made hoping Ash and his parents wouldn’t hear me. The smell made my nose wrinkle. I hopped up, having a momentary panic thinking that I still had the wheels in my shoes. When I didn’t slip and break my neck, I sighed in relief. Maybe he doesn’t want to see me. I continued my climb until I made it to his window. I raised my fist but hesitated. He’s probably mad. He probably wants to break up. He probably hates my guts. I shook my head and tightened my fist. I gently knocked, and peered in. No response. I slipped my fingers under the window pane and slid it upwards.  
“Ash? You in here?” I scanned the room. No immediate signs of life, but a slight shift in the pile of blankets told me otherwise. I slipped in quickly and quietly and shut the window behind me. It was freezing in here, colder than the autumn weather outside. I shivered, and made my way over to the lump.  
“Hey, you okay?” I put my hand on what I guessed was his shoulder.  
“Mphhrrhh,” he responded. Well he wasn’t asleep then. I took off my shoes and put them by the window. Then I walked back over and stood on the bed. A single hand poked out of the blanket, and I heard a mumbled  
“Com’ere,” I stepped over the lump and slipped under the top few blankets. His face was poked out of the pile facing me, and I booped his nose.  
“Love you,” I whispered. He snuggled into the blankets and giggled. He was adorable. I sat up on my elbow. “Have you been okay?” He looked up at me with his brown eyes.  
“No” he said simply.  
I sat up and pulled all the blankets back so I could go under with him. Once I was satisfied with our blanket fort, I hugged him. “What’s wrong?” I asked.  
“Divorce. My mom hates us,” his voice cracked slightly as he spoke into my chest. I bit my lip. I knew her mom wasn’t quite fond of her son being gay and dating a trans guy. “An abomination of nature” she had called me. You could see the divorce coming from a lot of other issues, but I was a big one of them. Ashton had seemed to read my thoughts, and whispered,  
“It’s not your fault,”  
I nodded. I still felt somewhat responsible, but I needed to put my insecurities aside and be there for Ashton.  
He pulled away from me. I immediately looked at him, confused. He stared at me, not breaking eye contact as he slowly leant in, his hand pressed against my chest. My breath hitched, but I managed to stay calm. His bottom lip just brushed mine as I heard a crash ring through the house. We both jumped, and peered out from under the blanket. Faintly we could hear his parents voices.  
“Lainey he’s our son!”  
“Im not going to encourage these unholy thoughts and actions Damien” we heard stomping. Ashton leapt up from the bed and ran to the door. I followed, trying to stop him.  
“Ash please don’t-“  
I stumbled and caught myself on his now open door, and saw Ashton facing his mom just down the hallway.  
“Oh look who decided to come out of his room” his mom said mockingly. Her eyes found mine.  
“Ashton,” she said scarily calmly. She walked over to me. “Why was this-“ she looked me up and down. “-thing in your bedroom?” I fought back tears. She was so close I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She pressed her finger against my chest.  
“It’s all your fault isn’t it? You are just an evil little girl who is playing dress up to make my son messed up for life. Keep your dirty ways away from-“  
“He’s not a girl mom!” She whipped around and backhanded Ashton.  
“You are never allowed to see Cailey again, you hear me? Do you understand?” He looked up at his mom darkly.  
“His name. Is. Caileb” he spat. I looked up and saw Ashton’s dad come running down the hallway just as she was about to hit him again.  
“Lainey stop!” He grabbed her and pulled her away. “Ashton, go into your bedroom. And take Caileb with you.” I felt Ashton’s hand grasp mine and pull me into his bedroom. My eyes were fixed on his mom, who was screaming horrible things at me and Ash. He locked his bedroom door, which muffled some of the sound. We retreated back to the blanket fort and sat quietly. Ash wiped hot tears from my face, which I didn’t realize were there, but wasn’t surprised they were.  
“I love you too,” he whispered. He pulled me into a hug.  
“I’ll help you get through this. You won’t be alone,” I whispered back.  
I placed my hand on the left side of his face, where it had begun to go red. Soon enough, the house had quieted down, and Ashton and I ended up playing cards all night covered in blankets.


End file.
